


An Illustrated Survey of the Public Benches of Oxford

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shaggy-haired man eyes the bench where Robbie sits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Illustrated Survey of the Public Benches of Oxford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> For UniquePOV, just because. Thanks to Wendymr for the quick beta.

The shaggy-haired man eyes the bench where Robbie sits. 

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Would you mind standing for a moment? I need to photograph this bench." He explains his grand scheme: a comprehensive illustrated survey of the public benches of Oxford.

Robbie shrugs. No harm in humouring the bloke. He's sitting down again when James arrives with their coffees.

"Who was that?"

Robbie explains. "He seems to think it will be a best-seller."

"Of making many books there is no end," James quotes.

Robbie smiles indulgently. The most important thing about a bench is who you share it with.


End file.
